


Vengeance

by ferggirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferggirl/pseuds/ferggirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the pack's support, Lydia finally gives Peter the death he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie/gifts).



> This went up on Tumblr a few weeks ago, and I'm just getting to posting it here. 
> 
> I don't write much for Teen Wolf. But when a dear friend prompts you with "Lydia kills Peter" you do what you've gotta do. I think it came out well. (Please forgive my goolge-translate latin.)

It doesn’t take them long, the new pack, to figure out that Peter Hale is full of shit. 

It helps that Mrs. McCall has them all over for dinner (Lydia, Stiles, Allison, Isaac and Scott) with their parents, and while the grown-ups peel off to drink wine and make plans for how to handle things, the five of them head up to Scott’s room.

And they just start talking.

Scott, Stiles and Allison go first. They’ve been linked by their experience in the water, and it showed them how that first night brought them together on so many levels. So they take the time, with no alpha chasing them and no darach killing people, to explain to the others how they got there. To this point. 

There’s a trust, an implicit understanding that it’s important they not have secrets. Not big ones, at least.

If Lydia notices Allison leave out a few specifics on her mother, she just squeezes her hand. She knows her friend still struggles to accept Victoria’s decision.

And if they all can tell that Stiles is heavily editing his crush on her that first year, he’s gracious enough to look embarrassed, and she is fond enough of him now to let it go.

Scott, well he’s still Scott. He’s wistful when he mentions Allison, but never in the jealous way that Lydia knows would so quickly shut down whatever is happening between her and Isaac. Not because he has the right to tell them what to do, but because they care about him, and jealousy would mean they were hurting him. Lydia thinks they’re probably still going to hurt him, but she doubts he’ll ever let them know it.

When he’s done, he looks over to Isaac, and nods to invite him to speak. Words come tumbling out. Awful, hateful things that he has lived through, that none of them ever understood. And still there’s love in his eyes when he speaks of his father, of Derek. He chokes up when he talks about Boyd and Erica. 

And then it’s her turn. Now Allison’s squeezing her hand. 

She skims over most of Jackson. They know the story, and it still hurts a little to realize that he’s gone. The dance, though, that’s harder. Stiles has told his side of the story, but she’s never told anyone that she remembers bits and pieces of that night. Of the three days in the woods. And that the entire sick fantasy world that Peter Hale built for her is branded on her mind. 

So she walks them through it. And as the stories get worse, as the memories come surging back, she feels each of them come closer. First Scott picks up her other hand, then Isaac lays a hand on her shoulder. She doesn’t usually like to be touched, but it helps, this closeness. Stiles doesn’t touch her, but sits facing her, and she winds up drawing from the pack’s strength to tell him the truth.

His first reaction is horror, then guilt. “I sent you to him, alone.”

She knows what he means. “You didn’t really know.”

"I should have."

"Well, I’ll be ready, next time."

"We will too," Scott promises. 

***

It takes a year. The pack learns to work together, hones Lydia’s powers and strengthens the bonds between them all. 

Derek and Cora come back. The first time he questions their single-minded pursuit of his uncle, Isaac throws him up against a wall. Lydia hears about it later, when she and Allison are doing homework and planning their next move. 

The fight is long, and not even Scott is able to subdue Peter physically. They’re losing until Lydia abandons her guard post, Stiles hot on her heels. 

"What are you doing?" He’s scared, scared for her and for the rest of the pack. She knows he feels useless. She’s done with that.

"Finishing this."

She’s no druid, with the ability to rain glass on her enemies. But there’s a power in her voice, and they’re linked, she and Peter, by what he put her through. So she walks into that bloody room, steps over a beta of Peter’s (snapped neck) and around an unconscious Isaac.

And she yells. 

(She doesn’t scream, they’ve learned the difference. She can modulate the power in her voice, use it to subdue other supernatural creatures, but not her own pack.)

The words are ancient. She and Allison have talked with Ms. Morrell, and researched, and planned. Lydia has managed, once or twice, to finish off a rampaging griffon or other mythical creature drawn to the beacon. But they’ve never let her near an opposing werewolf. 

_"Vestra virtus mea est. Uti ad finem. Vos revertetur in terram."_

Scott is holding him down, barely restraining Peter’s fury at the sound of her voice.

He laughs, always mocking her. “Nice latin, little girl.” But Scott’s eyes widen, and she knows he can smell the fear. 

_"Vestra virtus mea est. Uti ad finem. Vos revertetur in terram!"_ Mea est fortitudo vestra 

He is leaking black blood now, his wounds from the fight not closing. His eyes are fading, red to blue, blue to a steel, human grey. He cries out to Derek, who turns away. Cora watches, a smile on her face. 

Scott stands back, and Allison comes to her side then, Chinese ring dagger in hand. 

"I’ll do it if you want," she offers.

Lydia takes the blade. “No. I want to.”

When she reaches him, he’s convulsing. His stolen power and time are racing out of him at her incantation. He’s human, and he’s dying. She could walk away and the result would not change. But she is harder than she was before. And she needs to see the light leave his eyes for good.

She whispers it as she slits his throat. _“Vestra virtus mea est. Uti ad finem. Vos revertetur in terram.”_  

And she never dreams of him again.


End file.
